The present invention generally relates to dishwashers and, more particularly, to vents and valves for filling and emptying dishwashers with water and air or other fluids and gases.
One issue of interest in the field of dishwashers is to reduce the externally perceptible noise generated by a dishwasher when the dishwasher is in use. However, due to the various mechanical devices of the dishwasher cooperating to clean, rinse, and dry the dishware in the tub of the dishwasher, such noise reduction generally may be accomplished by analyzing and targeting particular components on an individual basis, such that the overall combined noise produced by the dishwasher is reduced.
In this regard, a conventional dishwasher includes a fill valve through which water is introduced into the tub of the dishwasher for washing the dishware. The fill valve may further serve as a vent through which warm moist air is withdrawn (aided by a lower vent fan) from the tub during an operational cycle of the dishwasher, such as the drying cycle. Typically, the fill valve is located in a side wall of the tub and connects with a water fill tube and an air duct that are integrally formed together as a molded plastic structure. The fill valve often has a single large opening or two or more openings for allowing water or air to pass through.
The fill valve may contribute to the problem of the externally perceptible noise generated by the dishwasher. When water flows through the fill valve into the tub, the flowing water and the splashing of water against the racks and dishware inside the tub generate sound that can be emitted through the openings in the fill valve to the outside environment. Additionally, throughout the entire dishwashing cycle (wash, rinse, sanitize, dry), the openings in the fill valve serve as pathways for the emission of sounds generated by various components and mechanical devices (motor/pump noise, fan noise, etc.).
In some dishwashers, the fill valve includes a valve mechanism configured to selectively open and close the openings of the fill valve. During particular operational cycles, such as the fill cycle and dry cycle, the valve mechanism may open the openings to allow water and/or air to pass through the fill valve. In other cycles, the valve mechanism may close the openings in order to try to minimize noise escaping through the fill valve. Such valve mechanisms add to the cost or complexity of the fill valve. Moreover, the valve mechanism may fail causing the dishwasher to become inoperable. For example, if the valve mechanism fails to open the openings water will be unable to fill the tub during the fill cycle and the moist air will not be able to readily evacuate the tub during the drying cycle.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need to help reduce noise that is transmitted through the fill valve of a dishwasher.